Standard/Better/Nedor
Standard Comics was a comic book imprint of American publisher Ned Pines, who also published pulp magazines under a variety of company names that he also used for the comics. StandardStandard at the Grand Comics Database in turn was the parent company of two comic-book lines: Better PublicationsBetter Publications at the Grand Comics Database and Nedor PublishingNedor Publishing at the Grand Comics Database Collectors and historians sometimes refer to them collectively as "Standard/Better/Nedor". In business from 1939 to 1956, Standard was a prolific publisher during the Golden Age of comic books. Its best-known character, initially published under the Better imprint, is the Black Terror. In June 1949, the Better and Nedor imprints were consolidated as the Standard Comics line, with a "Standard Comics" flag-like cover logo. The titles previously had no publisher logo. In 1956, Standard ended and only two titles continued, published by Pines Comics. Beginning in the 1980s, Standard/Better/Nedor characters have been revived by other publishers. Publisher Bill Black used many of them in his 1980s imprint Americomics (later shortened to AC Comics). Many of the female heroes are members of the AC Comics superhero team Femforce."Golden Age Reprints Intro" at AC Comics. WebCitation archive. In the 2000s, Standard/Better/Nedor characters have appeared in writer Alan Moore's comic book Tom Strong and its spin-off Terra Obscura. Marvel Comics used the names American Eagle, Grim Reaper, and Wonder Man for its own, different characters. The eight-issue comic book miniseries Project Superpowers #0-7 (Jan.-Oct. 2008), published by Dynamite Entertainment,[http://www.comics.org/series/29196/ Project Superpowers] at the Grand Comics Database resurrected a number of Golden Age superheroes, including those originally published by Fox Comics and Crestwood Publications, as well as Standard/Better/Nedor, many of which are assumed to be in the public domain but may not be. Titles Superheroes * American Crusader * American Eagle * Black Bat * Black Terror * Captain Future (not to be confused with the pulp hero) * Cavalier * Doc Strange (Tom Strange) * Fighting Yank * Four Comrades * The Ghost (also known as Green Ghost) * Grim Reaper * Judy of the Jungle * Kara, the Jungle Princess * Lance Lewis, Space Detective * Liberator * Lone Eagle * The Magnet * Major Mars * Mask * Masked Rider * Masked Rider (II) * Mechano * Miss Masque * Mystico * The Oracle * Phantom Detective (also not to be confused with the pulp hero) * Phantom Soldier * Princess Pantha * Pyroman * Red Mask * Rick Howard, Mystery Rider * Scarab * Silver Knight * Spectro * Thesson * The Woman in Red * Wonder Man Pines Comics A successor of Nedor Comics, Pines Comics was a short-lived comic book publisher that existed from 1956-59. Two titles were continued from Standard Comics, other were picked up from St. John Publications. Most titles went to other publishers after Pines' demise. Titles Notes References * The Nedor Network. WebCitation archive. * Nolan, Michelle. "Exciting, Startling and Thrilling Comics", "Nolan's Niche" (column), CGC E-Newsletter vol. 2, #5, May 2003. WebCitation archive. * Nolan, Michelle. "The 'Other' Nedors", "Nolan's Niche" (column), CGC E-Newsletter vol. 3, #10, October 20034. WebCitation archive. Nedor Comics Category:Defunct comics and manga publishing companies Category:1936 establishments in New York Category:Publishers